


afraid of changing (i’ve built my life around you)

by vers



Series: drabble [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers
Summary: Sam finds the letter under Bucky’s cereal in the pantry.





	afraid of changing (i’ve built my life around you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我为你而活，只因畏惧改变](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907027) by [VioletPassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion)



_Sam,_

_Don’t freak out when you find this. Lord knows you’ve always been one for theatrics,_ _but I’m going to need you to pull it together, okay buddy?_

_I’m fine. 100% completely fine. Just know that. Coming to look for me is useless, you won’t find me. I ~~want~~ need you to be okay with that._

_I never thought my life would turn out this way. Before I’d met Steve, I was sure I’d grow up, marry a beautiful girl and live an uneventful life. Steve always has a way of flipping things upside down. Wherever he went, trouble followed, and so did I._

_You know, most people thought that I was the leader in our odd pair. I was louder, taller, more charming. But God’s honest truth is there wasn’t a thing I wouldn’t have done for Steve if he’d ask. In all my life, I’d never met anyone quite like Steve._

_You know, when I was drafted for the war, I was scared shitless. Terrified. I didn’t want to go, selfish of me, I know, but all I wanted was to go back into our shabby little apartment, and curl up on the couch with Steve in my arms. I just couldn’t for the life of me understand what made Steve want to go willingly._

_He was always like that. I knew he was destined for great things, as cheesy as it sounds. Don’t make fun of me, Wilson, I’m a man in love._

_Steve lived a full life like I always knew he would, but somehow it still hurts._

_I like to think I always knew I loved Steve, even when I would deny it, deep down I always knew he was my one. Didn’t even matter that I wasn’t his because all I ever wanted was to see him happy. And know that he is, all grey hair and eyes wise with fond memories, I just can’t seem to wrap my head around it._

_Love is selfish. It takes and takes and takes and rarely gives back._

_I was never meant for this life, Sam. I was meant to die in that war, be laid to rest with all the other men who never made it home to their sweethearts. But I just couldn’t let Steve go. And now that he’s let me go, well, I guess I have to too._

_Unrequited love that spanned the century. Ain’t that the saddest thing you’ve ever heard?_

_Sorry for getting all sappy on you  Sam. When it comes to Steve, being over emotional is my God-given talent._

_Don’t worry about me. Try and forget, Captain. Lord knows I do._

_Love you always,_

_Bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me sad :( 
> 
> i’ve left where bucky went up for interpretation. kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
